


Platforms 站台

by RannieCRL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Communicating with gestures, Fluff, M/M, Strangers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannieCRL/pseuds/RannieCRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一切在他没有意识到的时候就开始了：某天，他突然发现，每天早上他都会站在3号站台上等待他的列车进站，而在他的对面，在4号站台上，一个有着凌乱黑发、系着一条绑得非常糟糕的蓝领带的男人站在那里等他的列车。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platforms 站台

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Platforms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451803) by [justkeeponwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting). 



> 我是在某一天上班前无意中看到这篇文的，那时候累的半死心情很糟糕，却在读完这篇文之后瞬间开心了起来。没有多华丽的词语，没有多复杂的情节，挺狗血的相遇，但让我心里暖暖的，希望你们也能会心一笑吧~
> 
> One day, I came across this story just before I start my work day. I was tired as hell with a grumpy mood, but this story made me laugh and made my day awesome from that moment on. I'm not very good with words, but I do hope I have conveyed the meaning of the original story well enough so you can feel the same happiness and smile when you finish reading this too.

_这很蠢_ ，Dean在一分钟之内第三次这么想着。

 

不过这个想法并没有让他停止担忧——他正在担心着，虽然他担心的对象是一个他完全不认识而且从未说过话的人。

 

 _这真的很蠢_ ，Dean再一次对自己说，但他的目光还是不自觉地飘到列车轨道的另一侧，望进对面站台上的人群中。他焦急地巡视着那片人群，在脑海中自动区分开金发和黑发的人，试图能瞄一眼那身他已经十分熟悉的米色风衣。

 

其实他不应该在乎，但他真的很在意。说实话，这一切在他没有意识到的时候就开始了：某天，他突然发现，每天早上他都会站在3号站台上等待他的列车进站，而在他的对面，在4号站台上，一个有着凌乱黑发、系着一条绑得非常糟糕的蓝领带的男人站在那里等他的列车。莫名其妙地，他们俩总喜欢站在一摸一样的地方等车，就在那个离垃圾桶几步远，离站台入口处不远的地方。每天早上，他们都会在这个位子上站好等车，同时看向远处，沉浸在自己的思绪中直到他们的车进站。这一开始其实没有什么奇怪的；很多人跟他坐同一班车，而Dean从来未注意过那些人。但是，对面站台上那个等着坐相反方向的车的人突然就抓住了他的视线，在Dean注意到他一次了之后，他就再也无法“看不见”这个人了。

 

所以，每天早上，Dean在站台上的固定位子上站好，而那个穿着深米色风衣的男人在对面站台上他的位置上站好，然后他们等待各自的列车。如果他们没有每天早上都站在同一个地方的话，Dean很确定他是不会注意到那个男人的。不过现在，他已经注意到了他，于是今天早上那个神秘男人没有准时出现的这个事实让Dean越来越焦虑了。

 

 _这太蠢了_ ，Dean再次想着，伸了伸他的脖子想看看那个男人是否坐在里垃圾桶更远一些的那排长椅上。不过那里坐着的人中没有一个他认识的，Dean现在有些烦躁了，他再一次扫视了一遍对面的人群。

 

神秘男人并不在那里，Dean现在也没时间再找他了，他的列车在这时候进站。他试着不去承认男人的失踪会在这一整天中时不时地困扰着自己。

 

Dean在隔天早上见到了那个男人。他仍然站在他的老地方，依旧穿着米色风衣那一身行头，好像什么事都没发生过一样。Dean也在自己的老地方站好，把双手插进他的裤兜里，他一边自觉有些尴尬，一边偷瞄了那个男人一眼。那个神秘男人哪怕离得这么远都能看出比平时还要凌乱些，Dean可以看到他的一对黑眼圈。也许那个男人昨天病了？

 

那个男人貌似感觉到了他的视线，他抬起头对上Dean的目光。突然想冒个险，Dean对那个男人微微笑了笑。Dean已经准备好把这装成是一个误会，也许他正在对别人微笑或者自己在笑，但他并不需要这么做：当那个神秘男人看到了他的笑，然后他也笑了，而且还迟疑地伸出手给了他一个微微的、有些局促的挥手。Dean咧嘴笑开了，而奇怪的是，这份喜悦在去上班的路上一直伴随着自己。

 

从那一刻开始，这就变成了他们的日常：虽然他们也没做什么，他们每天早上都以一个微笑或者一个挥手来跟对方打招呼。这有点傻，Dean想着，跟一个你并不认识的男人打招呼，但奇怪的是，这么做让他觉得还不错。每天早上处于相同的位置让他们建立起了一种奇怪的友谊，所以Dean只是轻快地接受了这个事实然后不再多想。

 

在他们开始互相打招呼的几周后，那个神秘男人到达站台的时候看上去正在和电话那头的某个人激烈地争执着。他紧紧抓着手机，另外一只手挥动着，看上去对电话那头的人十分生气。他的手捋过本来就很凌乱的头发，愤怒地拽了拽他背包上的带子，然后继续讲电话。Dean无法听到他在说什么——今天早晨的风太大了，而且他也不确定哪怕周围没有那些嘈杂的声音，他是否可以听到那个人在说什么——但那个男人脸上明显有些受伤的表情肯定不是自己想像出来的。

 

Dean对他以“你还好吗？”的方式点了点头, 希望这能传达他无法表达的问候。神秘男人停止渡步，直直地看向他，然后有那么一瞬间，Dean担心自己是否越过了某条隐形的，他不应该越过的界线。

 

然后那个男人对他也点了点头，指了指手机然后做了个口型——Dean不是很擅长读唇语，但他能猜出大概是在说“兄弟”。作为答复，他点头，然后摊开了手示意着“是啊，能怎么办？”。男人点头，对此翻了个白眼，然后回到他的对话中，不过这回他看上去没那么激动了。

 

第二天早上，Dean睡过了头——他把这怪罪到Sammy，Jess和Charlie头上，他们就真的得在工作日里去唱歌吗？——然后他飞奔向车站，他得先停下来喘口气后才能去看他的站台伙伴是否在那里。他没错过他的列车，但只差一点点，在列车进站之前他只有足够的时间去瞄一眼对面站台。

 

神秘男人挑了挑眉，无声地问到“你还好吗？”，不过说真的，这没道理让Dean感觉如此的好。赶在列车到站之前，Dean迅速地比了一个睡觉的姿势。那个男人咧嘴笑了。点了点头，然后他的笑眼所带起的鱼尾纹在列车挡住视线后还一直停留Dean的视线中。

 

         ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _这很蠢_ ，Dean在一分钟内第五次这么想。但这无法阻止他想要去做这件事。他想这么做已经很久了，虽然他觉得这会是他这辈子想到过的最蠢的主意（包括那次他接受Charlie提出的大冒险在桌子上一边跳舞一边唱Katy Perry，然后因为踩到杯子而摔倒进了医院），但他还是喜欢跟着自己的直觉走。

 

 _这真的很蠢_ ，Dean再一次对自己说，然后在看到神秘男人走上站台的时候伸直了背。就算他的计划完全失败，这还是有一点好处的，最起码他不需要再跟那个男人说话或者进行一场“咱们就做朋友吧”的尴尬对话。他可以直接选个别的地方等车，从此再也不见那个他连名字都不知道的男人，不过他一开始为啥觉得这会是个好主意来着？

 

神秘男人在对面站台的老位子站好，如往常一样抬起手挥“早安”。Dean也挥了挥手，然后他们对着彼此微笑。终于，在他的神志背叛他之前——不过说真的，上次他如此紧张是什么时候因为啥了？—— Dean从他的口袋里拿出那张纸，打开它，举到空中正对着那个神秘男人。

 

| **_你好，我是_** ** _Dean_** ** _。哟，那个穿着风衣系着蓝色领带的家伙，你愿意跟我约会吗？_**

 

那个男人阅读纸上的文字的那段时间虽然短暂却令人焦急不已，然后，突然之间，那个男人开始大笑。Dean不知道该作何反应，所以他就僵在原地，十分地疑惑，感到一丝尴尬，因为他从中学时起就没在邀请别人出去的时候被笑过了。不过，虽然很奇怪，但那个神秘男人并不像是在嘲笑他的样子，当男人停止傻笑后，他转回身子面对Dean，微笑。

 

迅速地，男人从他自己的口袋里掏出一张纸，展开给Dean看，当Dean读完纸上的文字后，他也开始大笑起来。

 

**_|_ ** **_你愿意跟我约会吗？_ ** **_\- Cas_ **

 

**_FIN._ **

 


End file.
